The present invention relates to battery boxes, and more particularly to a battery box for use with a search light.
Various search lights have been disclosed for use under water. For use with this type of search light, the battery box must be made water-tight or sealed water-tightly. When a battery box and a search light are used together, it is inconvenient to carry them with both hands. Furthermore, because the two opposite electrical terminals of the search light are commonly directly connected to the two opposite terminals of the battery in the battery box, power loss cannot be completely eliminated even when the search light does no work, and therefore the service life of the battery will be shortened.